


Little Hummingbird

by SilverButterfly111



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, One Shot, Winged Jack Frost, does the wind count?, give Jack Magical Helpers besides wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: Absolutely not!" She objects. Simultaneously wanting to lift her chin and shrink into the familiar fabric of her green hoodie."Easy, little Hummingbird. Don't get your feathers in a twist."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be interesting to give Jack the role of Tooth as Guardian of Memories because canon Jack was so determined to find out who he was.

Toothina doesn't remember anything. She can't remember anything except for her name. Her name and the fact that she woke up some four-hundred years ago in the mountains. Alone, lost and confused ...but now? Now she's angry and she doesn't understand why  _ they're  _ paying attention to her now!? Why at all?

The little girl stomps her foot in indignation the way eternal fourteen year-olds have a habit of doing when they feel like they're being used.

"Absolutely not!" She objects. Simultaneously wanting to lift her chin and shrink into the familiar fabric of her green hoodie.

"Easy, little Hummingbird. Don't get your feathers in a twist."

She turned a harsh pink-eyed glare at Jack Frost.

The Guardian of Memories isn't much older than her appearance wise he's no older than eighteen.

Snow white hair and ice blue eyes that dart and flicker around the room as they watch over his small collection of fae. Tiny glowing orbs ranging in every color of blue and white.

"Easy for you to say, you actually have wings!"

Said appendages sprout from between his shoulder blades; reminiscent of a snowy owl's. White and speckled with black. The edges covered in curling frost patterns so in the right light they shimmer.

She won't admit that she has a crush. It certainly helps to read his comment as an insult. Though she's sure she's blushing regardless of it.

×××

The conversation with North had gone far better than Tooth had been expecting. That was until Bunny interpreted with something that drove cold fear into her bones.

"Trouble at the Ice Caverns."

×××

Jack scrambled to his feet. Breathing heavily in a panic as he took in the ruins of his home. Tracking every shadow for the faintest of movement. Feathers of his wings askew in his frantic search for his immortal enemy.

Jack glanced at the other Guardians. Hearing the sled crash into the cavern in a rain of snow and ice shards. 

Tooth squeaked in embarrassment, flinching as she dropped the reins and mumbled an apology. Abandoning the wreck to distance herself from the damage. Not that they're really paying attention to her at the moment. Too busy trying to talk to Jack and make sense of his angry ramblings.

"H-he...Pitch took everything! The Will-o'-the-wisps, m-my crystals! It's all gone!"

The icy green orb hidden in Tooth's pocket darted out and flickered as it zipped towards its master. She heard Jack give an audible sigh of relief as he caged the creature protectively in his palm. Feathers of his wings lying flat as calmness washed over him.

Only to bristle once more as a disembodied voice reached their ears. The light from the Wil-o-the wisp went dark as the creature disappeared from sight.

Jack stood on his feet, lifting into the air on a powerful gust of wind from his wings.

"Pitch! You have three seconds to return my crystals! My fae!"

"Or what, you'll-"

The King of Nightmares didn't get to finish as he was too busy retreating from a blast of ice magic that exploded out of Jack's staff.

Too focused on Pitch. Toothina was the only one of the spirits to spot the massive black shadow wolf that stalked to the edge of an ice ledge and lunged at Jack. Snarling as it knocked the winged Guardian out of the air.

"Jack!" Tooth's warning came too late. The white-haired boy was already failing out of the air onto the floor of the cavern. She looked over the edge of her own ice perch. Between one second and the next the wolf was looming over the teenager. Sharp black teeth an inch away from his throat as it snarled. Then it and Pitch Black were gone.

Leaving Jack stunned as he glared into the shadows of the Cavern. Wings sprawled out over a mural of a crescent moon carved into the floor.

By the time Toothina had found a way to the cave floor the boy was kneeling. Wings dropping over his back. The last wil-o-the-wisp hovering around his hands.

He rolled a moonstone shard between his fingers. In a fit of frustration he threw the broken piece of crystal into the lake. She watched it drown.

"...Why does Pitch want the crystals?" She asked the question before she could consider if it would anger him.

Jack went stiff, standing on his feet and turning to face her. She was taken aback by the hostility until she realized that she'd made the mistake of approaching his back where he'd just suffered a blow.

She retreated a step and he relaxed enough to answer.

"They hold memories, they're the source of my power." Jack kicked at another damaged Moonstone. It rolled across the stone mural on the floor. It stopped at Tooth's feet. She glanced down and found an image inside. Cracked like a broken picture frame

"It makes sense," Jack muttered bitterly. "I'm the one who beat him the last time he showed up. Take me out of the game and he thinks no one can stop him-" Jack glanced up at Tooth.

"Now do you see why Manny has chosen you? You're the one who is going to stop Pitch. Once and for all." 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I liked the idea of Pitch's Nightmares being able to shape shift based on fear. Wolves hunt owls so...duh.


End file.
